Secreto de Amantes
by RomyKnight
Summary: El mal a sido derrotado. Los Teen Titans celebran la victoria con una reunión en la Torre T... todos excepto cierta persona. Vamos soy terrible para los summaries, que puedo hacer :Este fic consta solo de un capitulo... pero si les gusta lo continuare D.


**Đ®ü§€łĻ: O soy tan feliz……… ♫ lalalalala ♪ (Đ®ü§€łĻ vuela de felicidad)**

**Logan¿Porqué?**

**Đ®ü§€łĻ: Logan estás aquí O.O ¿Ya sabes que te amo?**

**Logan: De ser así yo sería el protagonista de está porquería. ¬¬…**

**Đ®ü§€łĻ: Lo siento…. De veras pero tu sabes que… oye un momento ¡NO ES UNA PORQUERÍA!**

**Logan: Si, si como sea, debo ir me, Terra me llama. Adios.**

**Đ®ü§€łĻ: TT.TT NO ES JUSTO NO ES UNA PORQUERÍA. Pero en fin, vayamos a lo importante… Todo lo que leen a continuación no es más que las cosas que transitan en mi cabeza. (lo se… que miedo¿No?) Espero lo disfruten

* * *

**

۞**Secreto de Amantes ** ۞

Era una ocasión para estar de fiesta. La última batalla por fin había sido ganada. No más Slade, Trigon, la Hermandad del Mal… nadie. Todo comenzaba a pintar bien, al menos por ahora.

Al igual que por esta razón todos sus amigos, y otros no tanto, estuvieran reunidos en la Torre T festejando la mayor victoria de los Jóvenes Titanes.

Muchos ya estaban ahí aunque unos cuantos aún faltaran… entre ellos un principal miembro de batalla. Raven.

La música se alcanzaba a escuchar hasta en 2 kilómetros a la redonda. Muchos reían, bromeaban, bailaban, hacían nuevas amistades. Mientras esto ocurría nadie era testigo de que Silkie devoraba la mayor parte de la comida, aclaremos que estaba tratando de esconderse de Mas y Menos… aunque eso era solo una excusa para estar en la mesa con la comida.

Ciertas personas formaban parejas obvias y otras un tanto inusuales.

Cyborg y Bee, al parecer, congeniaban bastante o al menos no habían comenzado una discusión por diferencia de opiniones, aunque un Speedy los vigilaba muy de cerca. Terra y Logan bailaban animadamente cualquier tipo de música que pusieran, desde electrónica, a tango y salsa. Otros de los cuales no se les veían ni las luces eran Star y Robin, al parecer las últimas personas que los habían visto coincidían en las escaleras con dirección a los cuartos. Argent y Flash conversaban juntos en el balcón.

De la misma forma en que uno que otro invitado sorpresa aparecía por las puertas abiertas de la Torre los murmullos aumentaban.

Raven se las había ingeniado con conjuros y demás para traer a Sarasim, aunque solo fuera por unas cuantas horas, la cual al cruzar el umbral Cyborg fue a recibirla abandonando así a Bee, la cual bufaba indignada por haberla dejado con la palabra en la boca. Pero no existió mayor contratiempo cuando Speedy llego y la abrazo por la espalda.

Blackfire, se había resignado a no ser la reina de Tamaran, era acompañada por Galfore, aunque al ver a cierto joven de traje azul, Aqualad, platicando con Jinx y con un molesto Gizmo no dudo en abandonar a su gigantesca escolta el cual comenzó a entablar conversación con La Verdadera Maestra acerca de la juventud.

Hotspot y Wildebeest **_(ni idea si se escribe así. SORRY _:P** poseían una acalorada discusión, unos tragos de más la aumentaban, acerca de cual de los dos era más poderoso en esos momentos. Thunder y Lightning comenzaban a apostar por quien creían que sería el ganador de la lucha que ya comenzaba a soltar más que palabras.

Así pasaron las horas en las cuales Raven, Star y Robin por fin hicieron gala de aparición.

La reunión parecía comenzar a tener fin, ya eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana y la mayoría ya había sido despedido por los protagonistas de la velada. La música había pasado de ser movida a lenta para deleite de las parejas y las luces disminuían su intensidad para dejar un ambiente más romántico.

Robin y Star ya estaban situados en medio de la pista junto con Cy y Sarasim, Logan y Terra, Speedy al lado de Bee y Aqualad con Blackfire.

Una melodía bastante conocida por las personas comenzó a inundar el lugar con unos suaves y rápidos movimientos de guitarra. (ya sé, ya sé… que mamón¿no? ¬¬)

_**Te voy a cambiar el nombre, para guardar el secreto  
Porque te amo y me amas, y a alguien debemos respeto.**_

Raven se movió con brusquedad en un asiento, alejado de la pista de baile, al escuchar las primeras líneas de la canción. La destetaba, como odiaba esa canción….. ¿Qué cual era la razón¡Fácil! Esa era la maldita situación en la cual ella vivía en esos momentos. Nada más prestar atención a la letra era suficiente para revolverle el estomago.

_**Te voy a cambiar el nombre en base a lo que has traído  
Ahora te llamaras Gloria, lo tienes bien merecido.**_

Sentía ganas de gritarle a la chica que bailaba con el enmascarado¡SU! enmascarado, que alejara sus sucias manos de el. Odiaba que al no haber tenido el coraje de decirle lo que pensaba de él ella lo hubiera tomado primero. Y también odiaba no ser la otra chica para poder compartir esos momentos con el.

_**Y hemos de darnos un beso, encerrados en la luna  
Secreto amor te confieso te quiero como a ninguna.**_

_**Y puedo cambiarte el nombre, pero no cambio la historia  
Te llames como te llames, para mí tu eres la Gloria.**_

Recordaba las palabras que él solía decirle a ella para calmar su ira en contra de su novia. Él si quería a Raven… se lo había dicho una y mil veces, pero también amaba a la otra. Cuantas veces mientras se besaban el llegaba a confundir su nombre por el de su novia… ¿Qué acaso no comprendía que la lastimaba?

_**Eres secreto de amor... (Secreto)  
Eres secreto de amor... (Oye)  
Eres secreto de amor... (Secreto)**_

_**Eres secreto de amor.**_

Esa era la palabra que definía la situación en la cual se situaba… **"Secreto de Amor"** susurro por lo bajo mientras una triste sonrisa curvaba sus labios, esos que él tanto anhelaba y gustaba probar.

_**Delante de la gente no me mires, no suspires, no me llames  
Aunque me ames, delante de la gente soy tu amigo  
Hoy te digo que castigo.**_

¿Pero cómo no suspirar, llamarlo, besarlo? Aún que estaba bastante claro que él nunca dejaría a su novia y Raven bien lo sabía, pero a ellalelastimaba ser el plato de segunda mesa. Claro que dolía ver a la pareja tan feliz… pero¿es qué acaso ella no merecía felicidad?

_**Eres secreto de amor... (Secreto)  
Eres secreto de amor...**_

Era impresionante como una canción podía definir una situación en particular¿no sería posible que esa persona la hubiera escrito al conocer su situación personal?

_**Te voy a cambiar el nombre, para guardar el secreto  
Porque te amo y me amas, no debo ser indiscreto** _

**ayyy... este secreto... ea**

La música no cesaba. Para ese momento Sarasim y Cy se comenzaban a despedir, las horas que Raven había logrado traerla ya estaban acabando. El dulce beso que la chica le dio Cy le recordó cuando cierto chico la besaba a ella.

**Delante de la gente no me mires, no suspires, no me llames  
Aunque me ames, delante de la gente soy tu amigo  
Hoy te digo que castigo, que dolor que dolor...**

Sarasim desapareció por la puerta dejando así al chico metálico deprimido. Raven pudo observar como Bee dejaba a Speedy para platicar con Cy. Al parecer pudo convencer a su novio de que Cy estaba deprimido y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

**Eres secreto de Amor... (Secreto)  
Eres Secreto de amor...**

Speedy dirigió su mirada hacia las sillas y se topo con los ojos de Raven que lo observaban inquisidoramente. Al comprender sus intenciones se dirigió hacia las puertas de la terraza en donde momentos después ella le acompaño.

**Y puedo cambiarte el nombre pero no cambio la historia  
Te llames como te llames, para mi tu eres la Gloria.**

- ¿Te diviertes? – se atrevió a preguntar el joven.

- Ciertamente… no. Preferiría estar en otro lugar, todo este ambiente me hostiga, es demasiado dulce para mi forma de parecer. – Speedy solo atino a reírse ante el comentario de Raven - ¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia? – el tono de voz no fue como el acostumbrado frío y cortante… a decir verdad hasta había un dejo de diversión.

El chico no respondió, simplemente la observaba con cariño.

- Para ser franco esto también ya me está hartando… y – dijo en tono misterioso – yo preferiría hacer mejores cosas. Pero como ya es tarde nos vamos a quedar a dormir… Robin, como siempre de hospitalario, nos ofreció un cuarto… respectivamente. – aclaro cuando vio la mirada traviesa de Raven.

**ayyy...este secreto  
ah, que me ah vuleto tan indiscreto.  
**

- O sea que no estarán juntos. – se dijo más para ella misma que para Speedy – ¿Y qué piensa Bee al respecto? Por que estoy casi segura…

- La verdad no me interesa – declaro el pelirrojo y cautelosamente tomo la cintura de Raven entre sus brazos. Raven solo atino a sorprenderse, no por la acción del chico, sino por hacerlo en un lugar lleno de conocidos.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto refiriéndose a su cintura entre los brazos del chico.

- Dije que prefería hacer mejores cosas… – susurro en el oído de Raven – y eso justamente es lo que pienso hacer.

Fue lo último que atino a decir antes de aprisionar los labios de Raven en los suyos. La chica simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento mientras respondía el beso con entusiasmo.

- ¿El tuyo……… o el mío? – pregunto el chico acalorado safándose del beso y las caricias.

- El mío – dijo Raven mientras se trasformaba en sombra y se dirigían hacia su cuarto.

**Eres secreto de Amor...  
Eres Secreto de amor... (Secreto).**

* * *

_**FIN**_

Por fin lo acabe! UHUUUUUUUUUU no saben la dicha que es terminar un fic después de tanto tiempo de planearlo. Para ser sincera la historia se me ocurrió cuando escuche la canción en mi compu… pero originalmente la pareja iba a ser Robin/Raven (que es mi pareja favorita X3), pero sería demasiado obvio así que preferí usar la pareja verdadera. (si leen el comic sabrán a que me refiero ¬¬…)

Le agradezco a Nub por apoyar cada una de mis estupideces… saludo a Trixxxy que es fan de Raven/Logan, y a todas las personas que leen las fumadeses que escribo.

Y recuerda si me envías un review harás feliz a un árbol……… a chinga o.O, eso no era¿verdad? Chin…… pero bueno ya saben cualquier tomatazo, porras o sugerencia enviarla. No importa que sea para mandarme al carajo… solo pido REVIEWSSSSSSSS. Jejeje :p

**۞****Đ®ü§€łĻ۞**


End file.
